marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Night Runner
This Heroes Name is : Madison Parker, who is Secretly NightRunner. This is his costume : Black Leather Jacket, White T shirt with gray neck, sleeve, and bottom of shirt lining and shoulders, with black N in middle front, Black Clove Lets,black jeans with black All star Chuck Taylor's, Black Hair dye, black Contacts, with black paint that witch one line from each corner of the eyes go down to the jaw in a line, and one each in the middle of the eye going down and ending at the jawbone, with a black line circling both eyes. What he looks like : Dark Brown Hair, Brown eyes, short hair Identity is = Madison Parker What Path is he on? : He is a hero Affiliation : He is the leader of the UnBeatable8 Relatives :Spider man (Peter Parker) is his cousin Location :He lives in NY,NY Gender : Male Weight : 180 Height : 6,2 Madison Parker's Distinguish : Eye's are Brown and hair is dark brown ( very attractive) Is married to : Shadow (Jade Morbell) Job : Is a Chimney sweep Education : He has an education with Professor Potential in every subject Born in : Bronx,NY Made By: Jacob Taylor Edited by: Katie Swain Story : The hero Night Runner, was born in his home, in Bronx, New York, Son of Katherine and Jack Parker ( Jack is Peter Parkers fathers Twin) , in a modern Neighborhood. In this Neighborhood their has been a string of Mysterious Murders, the Police has no leads to the suspect, their For give him the name, The 13 killer ( For how many people he has killed). one stormy night in the Bronx, the baby Madison Parker Could not sleep, so his father suggested a lullaby box to the tune " You are my sunshine", the baby would sleep almost instantly as it played, then all of a sudden the door flung open and their was 4 bullet shots,two hit his father, to his mother, one of the bullets went through his father and pierced the box, inside the box lid, their was a picture of his mom and dad the box still played, but if it did'nt, the baby would cry and be revealed. Obviously the the " 13 Murder" is now the15 Murderer. Later in age at 5, after spending his life in a foster home and only alowed one personal possession, he obviously chose the lullaby box, because of its familiarity. Later Ironicly he was adopted in a circus as an acrobat. But he didn't have much luck at his calling, so the Circus Leader, Allfred Henson or known as, Big A'll , made and abused him and pressured him to do different skills. The first one he suggested, was fire knives. The fire knives person was a girl named, "Eve Farrow" , he later found feelings for her, as she did for him.At age ten their was no success and after another circus show, Madison Moved into the empty arena, where no one was seated, he climbed up the acrobat bars with no net below. As he walked, he thought about the familiar tune, he seemed to be relaxed, he walked across the string with eyes closed, until he heard a yell. The yell was coming from big a'll, he was running as fast as his HUGE legs would take him down the stairs, but Madison's Attention was directed at a figure emerging from the stands and walking up the stairs, silently was observing him. Madison lost his relaxation and fell, Big a'll was their just in time, caught him and removed his huge cigar from his mouth and kissed Madison repeatedly. Now, as Madison practiced daily, he made it a lot easier to concentrate, then the next circus location came, Ontario, Canada,he did what he did well, and it was a HIT. Thousands of dollars, he helped the circus made, and now at age 14 he met a friend in the stands named, "Ferris Chancey", he was paralyzed from the stomach down, so he had a wheel chair. Big A'll obviously kept all the ,money for himself, but that didn't stop Madie From having fun, so on his birthday ( October 1st, same as his future wife) his friends, Eve and Ferris offered to bring him to a high school party the next day, (since when Madison traveled with the circus, wasn't stable in high school) so he took up on them, so later that evening he went to go see Eve Practice with her Fire Knives, she noticed him and smiled, but got distracted,and she dropped the knives, burning the tent behind her and she was engulfed in flame, till this day forward Madison Considered it his fault. The next day he and his friend, Ferris, went to the party, at the party, one of the "Popular Jocks" made a comment about Ferris, Madison could have walked away but turned around and hit the harrasser. He had Success, but he was severely out numberd, by people and, they were equipped with base ball bats, they obviously beat them half to death and chased them outside, as Maddie was Getting beat to the ground, he looked in front of him, his Friend Ferris was out of his chair, lying on the ground next to him, Helplessly, dying, with tears streaming down his silent eyes, and died. Madison was left unconscious at the scene, They made it look like Madison did the crime, and he was Thrown in juvie at age 15.This made the headlines " According to Lucky 16 what goes around comes around" (considering he was very close to being, number 16, also earning the nick name for that, from Big'All, as 16 instead of his actual name) He was in jail fro a month after being mugged , and beat up many times, the same man in a brown hat and black suit who was spying on him at his first acrobat try, the man said his name was Mal Revish with African American heritage, who had w whip. Mal Told Maddie about a secret organization which was organized by Malcom X to fight racism in a secret war like way. So he told Maddie about setting him free if he would comit to training as a NightRunner. He agreed and Mal Revish freed him. He trained with him for 10 years straight, filling him in on the secret paint, you wold put around your eyes and only comes off after putting the same paint over it, but Maddie Didn't know that Mal Revishe's Idea of fairness was, killing the weak and irresponsible People of the world, and his defintion of that is people not sharing his knowledge and strength. Throughout the 10 years Mal Revish filled his a needing and desperate and deprressed mind with his ideas, so Madison did not know the right way. So on the famous Crysler building in NY,NY Mal revish wanted Maddie to finish his training by quote " Bringing the world to its knee's and finishing it off" so Maddie all alone, deppressed and desperate looking for a way in life for him, looked in him and found a glimpse of what would be right, and he turned on Mal And they fought it out right their, ending in Mal Dead stabbed on the spike on the building. So Maddie inherited the Night Runner Fortune Mal Revish has stolen. Later, after his team the UnBeatable8 wa made, he looked into Mal Revishe's past history to see what made him snap.Maddie found Mal revish is the grandfather of one of his teams member, Jack Revish (WildMan) and Ruth Maxwell (Silver Tip), and also found out that he snapped after his wife was going to have a second child Besides WildMan's father, and it was going to be a girl, now he believed the NightRunner Dynasty should only be in men,, so he murdered his wife, tracked down his son and his wife and asked him, but he refused calling his father a murderer,s o he murdered them both, so went after his oldest grandson Jack, and he scared him off to going to africa in an internship in Archaeology ( Not to his Liking) so Mal Revish Desperate went to Ruth who was 14, she had good aim skills since birth and left him with a limp in his left heel,so then he found Madison who was also the same age as Ruth, and her big brother was 16. Skills : He can Spin an adamantium bar ( 20 pounds) 50 MPH, Master in every fighting style ( Every) Minor Acute senses, minor pain resistant, runs 30 MPH for 2 and half minutes, also can sleep comfortably 3 hours a night if you have doubts about his powers posted here, he trained Every Second of every minute of every hour of every day of every week, of every month, for 10 years straight when he was awake ( which he was asleep for 3 hours every night). Strength Range :Can Lift 500 pounds (as much as the hero "Things" weight) His Main weakness is: Shadow's Death (Jade Morbell) Is Equipment is: an Adamantium Cylinder shaped Bar, Dark Black Bullet bike with "N" shaped white light goes 150 MPH and has electric motor which charges on Lunar Power. Personality : Jokey ( Like his Cousin Spider Man) but serious at times. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Height Category:Weight Category:Brown Eyes Category:Dark Brown Hair Category:Married Characters